Christmas Surprises
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: On their second Christmas together Don plans a surprise. What is the surprise and how wil Jess react to it?


A/N: So I was trying to write out a Criminal Minds one shot but Flack and Angell kept popping up in it which made me start this one shot... * clears throat and mutters * Stupid muse! * clears throat again and looks around sheepishly * Okay sorry about that all... LOL... Anyways usually when I write for CSI NY I usually write Mac/OC or Flack/OC so this will be my first ever Flack/Angell story... I hope I do it right... * looks at Katie * Okay enough talking and onto the story! Happy Holidays all... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY... * groans and mutters * I can't even claim my muse because she's currently the one owning me...

Don was excited because this was his second Christmas with his girlfriend and he had something big planned. He looked at his watch and saw that once again they would be late but that wasn't new to him. He was use to being late because his girlfriend while always on time to the job wasn't on time when it came to their dates. He just hoped that she would be finished soon because if she wasn't then his plan was going to go down the drain.

"Jess come on we're already twenty minutes late." Don called out. He was trying not to be impatient but he was nervous about what he had planned for tonight and he didn't want to have to make another plan because of them being really late.

Jessica Angell stepped out of her and her boyfriend's bedroom and sent him a smile. "Relax Don I'm ready now. What's the big rush anyways? It's not like we're meeting anyone. Tonight is supposed to be just you and me."

Don smiled at Jess as his eyes took in what she was wearing. He always thought that she was pretty but tonight she was stunning. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on before leaning down and brushing a tender kiss across her lips. "I know that we're not meeting anyone tonight Jess and it is just you and me but believe it or not I have a plan. Now come on before my plan gets anymore messed up."

Jess looked at Don and smiled back at him and then walked by him towards the door. She knew that he had tonight planned but when she had asked him what they were doing he wouldn't tell her. She was just happy that they actually had Christmas Eve off and most of Christmas Day until they were on call. She really did love Don and she loved that he made sure that tonight was just for him and her even though they had, had drinks earlier with the CSI team. She looked at the watch she had on and frowned when she saw that it was ten til midnight.

She still didn't understand that when they got back to their apartment two hours ago that Don had told her to change and put something dressy on. She had tried everything she knew to get it out of him on what was going on but nothing she did or said worked. She wasn't sure why but she was nervous. When she felt Don wrap his arm around her waist she smiled at him and let him lead her down the stairs and out into the cold winter night.

She couldn't contain her gasp of surprise when she saw the carriage and horse outside their apartment building. She looked up at Don with tears in her eyes and as she looked into his eyes she knew that he remembered her telling him that she had always wanted to go on a carriage ride on Christmas Eve but she never got to as a child or once she grew up. She stood up on her tip toes and brushed a light kiss over his lips before letting him help her up into the carriage.

"You remembered." Jess whispered once Don was sitting next to her.

Don looked at his girlfriend and gave her a smile. "Of course I remembered Jess. Do you really think I would forget something you told me?"

Jess smiled and shook her head. "Thank you Don. You don't know how much this means to me."

Don smiled and bent his head a little after pulled Jess closer to him and kissed her on the head. "Oh I think I do baby. The night isn't over yet though."

With those words being spoken Don nodded at the driver who smiled and nodded back and then started the ride through New York. He pulled Jess into his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his free hand picked up the blanket and spread it across their legs. He wasn't one to be romantic all the time but when he was romantic he made sure that he did it right. And tonight was the most important night of his life.

As they neared Central Park Jess looked at Don and said "So what else do you have planned for tonight for me Detective Flack?"

Don laughed and shook his head. "You can try all you want baby but I'm not telling you. You just have to wait a few more minutes and then you'll get your next surprise. By the way did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Jess smiled and blushed. "No, you didn't honey but your eyes did. Thank you for telling me though. I wasn't sure what to wear. I just knew to wear something nice but I didn't want to wear a dress because of how cold it has been."

Don smiled down at her and said "That is why I told you dress slacks Jess. I don't want you getting sick. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Jess smiled again and said "You tell me every day Don but I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it. I love you too. I'm glad that it's just you and me tonight and tomorrow. I love your family and mine but I'm still happy that it is just you and me."

Don nodded. "I know what you mean babe. Then again we have both of our families over the weekend."

Jess laughed and then her breath caught when the carriage came to a stop in Central Park. Her eyes once again misted with tears as she took in the scene. She wasn't sure how he did it but it made her love him even more. Her eyes took in the scene and she smiled. There were candles all over right next to where the carriage had stopped. She saw Don stand up and get out of the carriage but when she went to follow he shook his head and stopped her.

Don's heart was in his chest as he dropped down to one knee right outside the carriage. He saw Jess's eyes widen in surprise and he smiled at her before looking at his watch. He smiled as he saw that it had just turned midnight on the dot. He reached up to take her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love you Jessica Angell and I think I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. You make everything in my life better just by being there. When things are so bad that I don't know what to do you just smile at me and everything is ten times better. I love you with my body, heart and soul and I can't see a life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Jess's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she looked down at Don and the ring he had in his hand. She knew that at that moment she loved him more than she ever thought it possible to love anyone. She threw the blanket off of her lap and stood up from where she was sitting and jumped down into his unsuspecting arms. "Yes, yes a million times yes. I love you Donald Flack Junior and I want nothing more than to be your wife."

Don wrapped his arms around Jess's waist and bent his head to kiss her passionately and once her broke the kiss he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Merry Christmas Jess. This is the best Christmas of my life."

Jess smiled. "Merry Christmas Don and I have to agree with you. I don't think anything will top this Christmas. I love you."

Don smiled tenderly and drew Jess in for another kiss. He had no doubt that from now on all of their Christmas's together would be wonderful but he also knew that Jess was right. Nothing would ever be as good as this Christmas no matter what happened.


End file.
